The Trubble Returns!
by black hearted evil
Summary: A sequel to KnucklesRouge trubble! Eggman's up to no good again! Rouge and Knuckles are acting weird again. And what is Operation: Pro.Dow? Why are they after Shadow and Tails? Who is Pro.Dow... and what is it's purpose? RR!
1. Operation:ProDow

What's up everyone? Kai is back! With (almost) everyone's fave couple Knuckles and Rouge! But… in this story… that'll be changed a bit! It's a sequel to KnucklesRouge trubble!

If you can't understand it… you should read my story- KnucklesRouge trubble first… as you know, these charries are all SEGA's

"Hey, Tails?" Knuckles asked while watching Tails work on an invention.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you know where Shadow keeps his emerald?.. I'm just asking." He asked Tails.

"Umm… no… why?" Tails asked.

"Nothing… do you know where he is?" Knuckles asked.

"He's staying with Rouge… why?" Tails said suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…" Knuckles said with a small grin. In the mirror in front of him, his gray eyes glittered mischievously.

Rouge's house… 

Shadow was sitting at the table, looking at all the food that Rouge made. He turned around and gagged. _Jeez, I should have stayed with Sonic instead… at least, he doesn't cook… _

"So, Shadow… how's the food?" Rouge asked, while sitting directly across from him.

Shadow then realized that he was sitting at a dinner table with candles, fancy food (not to him) and soft music in the background._ Wasn't it just a week ago when I saved Knuckles and Rouge from the clutches of Eggman? Wasn't it also a week ago when they were together? So… why the… food? the dinner?_

His eyes bore into Rouge's… and that's when he realized that her eyes were… different.

"Rouge? What's with your eyes?" Shadow asked her.

"Oh… they're contacts…" Rouge said.

Shadow noticed that she wasn't nervous whatsoever. _Maybe they **are** just contacts._

She took off the gray contacts right in front of Shadow. "See?" she asked.

"Hey, Rouge? Remind me again, what was Eggman's plan a week ago?"

"He controlled us, me and Knuckles, and… that's kinda all I remember." Rouge said.

Eggman's secret base… 

"Better than me?"

"Well, of course Metal Sonic, you are still good… but… this… is probably my greatest invention yet!" Eggman said.

Eggman was sitting in front of his computer. He typed in the words

'Operation: Pro.Dow.'

"So, his name is Pro.Dow?"

"Exactly…" Eggman said. The pod in front of Metal Sonic opened and it revealed something… familiar.

"I just hope that **they** do **their** part of the plan." Eggman said.

Rouge's house… 

"Shadow… have you ever felt that Sonic gets too much credit… for everything?" Rouge said. "Like… when you killed the huge Biolizard thing-y… who got credit for saving the world?.. Sonic…" Rouge continued.

"So? What's your point?" Shadow asked.

"I can help you." Rouge said with her gray eyes boring into his.

Tails's workshop… 

"Tails? You know how you kinda did save the world by making that fake emerald thingy? Remember who got the credit?" Knuckles asked.

Tails looked at Knuckles. _What in the world? What is he thinking of?_

"I can help you out… little buddy." Knuckles said.

**What in the world are they planning? Nobody knows… except me… I like Pro.Dow. He is sooo cool! You see, when my friend started calling Metal Sonic, Met.Ic. I suddenly got an idea for a sequel!**


	2. Something

**Pro.Dow. rox! Well… to me… Here's chapter 2!**

"So, why are you talking about this, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I just want to help you get noticed. You know how much attention Sonic gets?.. You may have double the attention…" Knuckles told him.

Tails stared at him with suspicion. _Think of it, Tails… maybe Knuckles is right… Sonic does get a lot of attention…_

"What do you want?" Tails asked almost inaudibly. Knuckles spread a smile across his face.

**Rouge's house…**

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"No… no way in hell…" Shadow refused.

"Come on… you know as much as I do that Sonic is such a faker… he got all the credit for saving the world… **and**… I hate Super Sonic's color… that's all…" Rouge laughed out.

"Right…"

"Come on! You in hyper mode… really hot!" Rouge said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Shadow asked her.

**Eggman's lab…**

Eggman and Metal stared at the huge computer screen.

"She has a boyfriend?" Eggman asked Metal.

"How the hell should I know?" Metal asked.

"How about we go back to Knuckles?" Eggman asked.

**Knuckles and Tails…**

"Okay, just tell me the coordinates and we can go on the Tornado and fly to whatever you're talking about." Tails said.

"Yes… it's a perfect place… you see… one of my… friends there can help you out…"

"What if this is a trap?" Tails asked him.

"What? You don't trust your best friend?" Knuckles asked.

"I do… but what if you aren't my friend?" Tails asked him.

"What are you talking about, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"I figured out that Eggman learned how to create a computerized split personality."

"What does that mean?" Knuckles asked.

"It means, he doesn't have to tell you… the computer will make it's choices by choosing the best course of action from it's database… for all I know… you may have a computerized personality… but… the real Knux is in there…" Tails said.

"Don't worry… if Eggman comes near me… I'll kick his ass… and he is a fatass…"

**Eggman's lab…**

"See… I told you that Tails will believe him if I said that. I told you! Everyone thinks that you are a fatass…" Metal said.

"Shut your electronic vocal chord database…"

"Wha-?" Metal asked confused.

"Shut your mouth!" Eggman yelled.

**Rouge's house…**

"Fine… I'll go… but… what about me in hyper mode again?" Shadow asked.

"Perv…" Rouge said.

Tails and Knuckles… 

Knuckles's feet were hanging out through the side of the plane. Tails landed at the foot of a mountain. "Is it here?" he asked Knuckles.

Knuckles simply nodded. On the other side of the mountain, a flash disappeared and Rouge and Shadow were there.

"Look, Rouge, I don't even know what's going on… I just know that your really bad persuasive skills got me here…" Shadow said.

"All would be revealed soon enough." Rouge said with a smile.

**Rouge scared me a bit here...** **Read and review... **


	3. Help Offered

**Yay! I'm happy because this is where Pro.Dow is revealed! You may be asking why he is called Pro.Dow… or you probably already know… but either way… he's here!**

"Jeez… you scare me sometimes, you know?" Shadow asked her.

**On top of the mountain…**

"Met.Ic…"

To my friend Jenny- I'm using that name! And shall be using it till this is done… 

"Yeah?"

"Look… at Pro.Dow. I designed it to do this."

Eggman pressed a few buttons on the computer and the figure of Pro.Dow. changed.

"I just need the last 2 things to finish him…"

**The others…**

"So why are we climbing this mountain, when I can just use a Chaos Control to get us there?" Shadow asked.

"All would be revealed soon enough…" Rouge said again. Mother Nature seemed to be working on Rouge's side… because just when she said that, a lightning bolt shook the ground and it just frightened Shadow more.

**Later…**

"Aha! I knew it was a trap!" Tails said.

Knuckles and Tails were standing in Eggman's lab.

"It's no trap, Tails… I want you to meet my friend…" Knuckles said.

Eggman turned around in his chair.

"Ah… Leo, you came back… where is Gemini?" Eggman asked.

"Leo? Gemini? This is Knuckles…" Tails said.

"That's what you think…" Met.Ic came out of nowhere.

"I knew that you knew how to make a computerized personality!" Tails said.

"I knew that you knew that I knew about this…" Eggman said.

"Okay… just stop… both of you… you're confusing the crap out of me." A voice said.

Everyone turned to find Rouge. Shadow wasn't struggling to get away… he was too confused to turn and run. So was Tails.

"Gemini…" (A/N I just took my two brothers' horoscope thing-y sign)

"You two… meet Pro.Dow." Eggman said.

Tails and Shadow looked at the open pod to see an exact replica of Tails.

"Oh yeah… so?" Shadow said.

Eggman began typing something again. The figure turned into Shadow.

"Pro.Dow. Prower… and Shadow…" Met.Ic. said.

"Why is it Prower first?" Shadow asked.

"You wanted fatass to name it Sha.Wer.? He was going to until I stopped him to say that it sounded like the word 'shower'…" Met.Ic. said.

Shadow shuddered. "What are we doing here, fata-… Eggman?" Shadow asked.

"I need 2 things to complete Pro.Dow… but don't worry… I won't take it from you using force… that is why instead of using Gemini and Leo to steal them… they brought you here…" Eggman said.

"What do you need?" Tails asked.

"Well… first… I need your cooperation…" Eggman said.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this, c'mon Tails…" Shadow said.

"Play the tape, Met.Ic…" Eggman said.

Although Tails and Shadow had their back to the TV… they could hear it. It was an interview of Sonic.

"So, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog… you saved the world yet again! How did you do it?"

"Well… I just… did!"

"Did you have any help whatsoever? Any friends? Allies?"

Tails and Shadow turned around when they heard that. Sonic paused for a short time.

"No… not at all…"

Shadow became furious. "Grr… I defeated the biolizard… saved the world… I 'died'… and I'm unappreciated?" His eyes were either flaming red… or bloody red.

His hands burst into a black fire. His eyes stayed on the screen. The screen cracked.

"How'd he do that just by looking at it?" Met.Ic. asked.

"I am the ultimate life… that's why… I am superior to all of you!… And… I am also part of your plan, Eggman…" Shadow said.

Tails watched him in anger. "I'm in too!" Tails said.

"I don't even know why I help that blue bastard! He just gets all the credit anyway!" Tails yelled.

"Yes… both of you… let your anger out… don't worry… we will soon triumph over that blue blob!" Eggman screamed.

**Ooohh… cliffy!**


	4. Gemini and Leo

**Yay! I finally updated the stories that weren't… did that make sense?**

"So, wait… why did you call them Leo and Gemini?" Shadow asked.

"Because, fatass over here, he named them after the horoscope sign that they were invented under." Met.Ic. said.

"What are you planning to do anyway?" Tails asked.

**Sonic's house…**

"Uggh… Amy, why did you have to invite Cream and Charmy? I let you in because you were begging… but why them?" Sonic asked.

"Because, she needed my excellent detective skills!" Charmy said.

"You're kidding, right?" Sonic asked.

The three shook their heads. "We're here because Amy thinks something is wrong with Mr. Knuckles and Ms. Rouge." Cream said.

"Yeah! They've been acting weird lately." Amy said.

"Yeah! My awesome detective skills say that they're possessed by demons from the underworld!" Charmy said loudly.

"Umm… no." everyone else said in unison.

"Well, whatever it is… we'll find out!" Amy said.

"How about Tails? He's smart. He'll find out what's wrong…" Sonic said.

"I tried to call him… but he wasn't there… then I tried calling Shadow's cell to find out if he knew… but he didn't pick up." Amy said.

"Something's wrong… and I think those four are intertwined." Sonic said.

**Eggman's Base…**

"You all have to pretend that nothing is wrong… Shadow, Tails… I will now shut them off… please assure them about the situation…" fata-err… Eggman said.

"Whattcha talking about?" Shadow asked.

"I will temporarily shut Gemini and Leo off… that means, the true Knuckles and Rouge will emerge…" Eggman said.

"So, we just have to pretend that we're kicking your ass?" Shadow asked.

"Err… yes… Leo, Gemini, shut down." Eggman said.

Rouge and Knuckles put their heads down. When their heads came back up, their eyes were their natural color.

"Where am I?" Rouge asked.

"Grr… Eggman!" Knuckles said.

Shadow gave Tails a slight smile.

"Finally! You guys are awake! We have to go!" Tails yelled.

Knuckles and Rouge ran out of the lab with Tails behind them. Shadow stopped Tails.

"Okay, Egghead… what's the second thing that we need to give?" Shadow asked him.

"I need some of your DNA…" Eggman said.

"Why? To get Pro.Dow. up and running?" Met.Ic. asked.

"Yes… not only that… to create personalities for Pro.Dow… and… I've figured it out… when you guys are here, helping me with my plans… Pro.Dow. will pretend to be you…" Eggman said.

"Sure…" Tails said.

Eggman got a huge machine to scan both of them. He attached a cord from the machine onto Pro.Dow.

Pro.Dow.'s eyes opened. "Nice! Hate this look… and this voice… it sounds too gay."

"Gay?" Tails yelled.

Pro.Dow. changed his form into Shadow. "Now that's more like it… that faker won't know what hit him." Pro.Dow. said in Shadow's voice instead of Tails's.

"Go… remember… you guys have to pretend to be the same." Eggman said.

Tails and Shadow left the lab in content. They had a slight smile.

"Tails, do you really want to be on the dark side? I mean, it's not too late to turn back. You're only like… 6?" Shadow told him.

"If I want too, I can." Tails said.

"Whatever…" Shadow said.

Outside, Rouge and Knuckles were near the Tornado. Tails neared them.

"What happened? I don't remember anything… I don't even know how I got here…" Knuckles said.

**Sonic's house…**

"You guys are seriously staying here?" Sonic whined.

The three nodded. "No…" Sonic whispered.


	5. Eggman's plan

**Chapter five! Chapter five! Chapter five! Super hyperness! **

**Tails's workshop…**

Knuckles had to stay over at his house so Tails can watch over his actions. _I can't believe we got these cool watch phones! These are expensive! Eggman probably stole them…_

Tails tried them out. He looked at his watch and pronounced clearly "Shadow."

The watch phone contacted Shadow and Shadow's face came up on Tails's watch.

"Whaddoyawantnow? Itswaypastmidnight…" Shadow mumbled.

"I still can't believe these watch phones!" Tails squealed.

"Is this the 3rd time you woke me up because of that?" Shadow asked.

"No… 4th… what do you think Eggman's plan is?" Tails asked him.

"Oh, I know you asked me this… 6 times now… go to sleep!" Shadow yelled.

"Shut up! You'll wake up Rouge!" Tails said.

"Whatever…"

Tails crawled into bed, eager to find out what awaits him the next morning

**And now it's the next morning…**

"So, right now… while we're here in your lab… Pro.Dow. is out there?" Shadow asked Eggman.

Eggman pointed at the huge computer screen and they saw Tails… talking to Sonic, Amy, Charmy, and Cream.

Tails stared wildly at the robotic replica of himself. He could not believe his eyes. Pro.Dow. acted just like he would.

"What's your first plan, Egghead? Tiny kept waking me up to find out…" Shadow said pointing to Tails.

"Met.Ic. will explain that to you… Met.Ic!" Eggman called out.

Met.Ic. walked over there, carrying blueprints. He dropped them on the huge table in Eggman's lab. Shadow pulled Tails from the huge screen and sat him down.

"Okay, Sonic is oblivious to all of this…" Met.Ic. said.

"Yeah? And what about Knuckles and Rouge? They are too…" Tails said, pointing to 'Leo' and 'Gemini'.

Leo and Gemini nodded. "Yes… like right now… Rouge is calling out to her loved one… she doesn't know what's going on…" Gemini said.

"Oh really?" asked Shadow with a smile. "What is she saying, exactly?" he asked, curiously.

"She's calling out to Knuckles…"

"Oh… that's so sweet…" Tails said.

"Whatever…" Shadow mumbled.

"First… we need the 7 Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman said loudly.

"I have one… but I **have** to get it back afterward… Or I'll skin you, Eggman… then kill you…" Shadow said.

Shadow put his emerald on the middle of the table.

"I have a fake one…" Tails said, holding a yellow emerald. (SA2B)

"Isn't that the one that made my ultimate plan backfire?" Eggman asked angrily.

"You don't want it?"

"No, of course we want it… the more, the powerful…" Shadow said coolly.

"Yes! My plan will go perfectly!" Eggman shouted.

Shadow cleared his throat. "A-hem…"

"I mean… 'our plan'… I thought of it! You guys are just… in it!"

**Writer's block… trying to prevent… grr… didn't work… any suggestions?**


	6. ProDow's Mistake

**Yaynessess! I'm writing a new (funny) story called 'This Machine… sucks'… it has nothing to do with Shadow sucking… no he doesn't! It's about Tails's new invention… and how much chaos he made by using it.**

"So, Tails…" Sonic said.

"Where were you on the night of…" Charmy stopped. "Umm… yesterday?"

"I told you… I was sick…" Tails said.

"Likely story!" Amy said.

"Umm… what if it's true?" Cream asked.

**Eggman's lab…**

"Yeah right! I'm not that stupid to get sick!" the **real** Tails said.

They were sitting at the huge table. Shadow and Eggman were playing poker.

"Straight flush… now give me my money!" Shadow said.

"You have to be cheating…" Eggman said.

Shadow stood up. "See, nothing up my sleeves!" Shadow said

"Umm… you don't have sleeves…" Eggman noted.

"Exactly!" Shadow yelled.

"Sir, message from operation- Pro.Dow." Gemini (Rouge) said.

Eggman looked at the screen. Pro.Dow was Tails and he was in the bathroom. (NOT USING IT! GROSS!) He was standing near the sink.

"I seriously don't like this voice… it's too gay…" Pro.Dow. said. He changed into Shadow. "Now this is better… I have some information…"

**Outside the bathroom…**

"Charmy… I don't know why I agreed to have a water drinking contest with you…" Sonic said, doing his potty dance.

Charmy pounded on the bathroom door. "Tails! Hurry up!" Charmy yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Pro.Dow. yelled in Shadow's voice.

"Hey… wasn't that Shadow's voice?" Sonic asked.

**At the lab…**

Everyone was watching Pro.Dow. on the huge screen. "You, idiot! Turn back into Tails and pretend you were talking on the phone!" Eggman said.

Shadow turned on his phone to call Pro.Dow. Sonic burst open the bathroom door.

"Shadow I found you!…. Tails? I heard Shadow's voice…" Sonic said.

Pro.Dow. smiled and gave him his cell phone, on the other line, Sonic heard Shadow:

"Faker? Why are you on the phone?" Sonic gave the phone back.

Everyone in the lab sighed. "That was close…" Eggman said. "Pro.Dow. no more mistakes!" he said. Pro.Dow. nodded.

**Sonic's house…**

"Tails! I have a question… you remember when Eggman controlled Knuckles and Rouge? We think that it's happening again… except… where does Shadow fit in this?" Sonic asked.

Pro.Dow. widened his eyes. "What makes you think that Shadow's in this?" Pro.Dow. asked angrily.

"Jeez, Tails… calm down… I don't really know… but… there isn't a lot of people that we can trust… I can trust you, right little bro?" Sonic asked.

The **real** Tails watched the huge screen. "Grr… I hate Sonic and his stupid persuasion skills! Egghead, take Pro.Dow. back… I have to have a little talk with Sonic…" Tails said.

**Sorry I'm ending so soon… but I'm listening to the All-American Rejects 'Change your Mind' and I think I did… I have an idea for another story!**


	7. MAC

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hyper! Hyper! Hyper! Why 3 times? Why 3 times? Why 3 times? Forget it! Forget it! Forget it!**

The **real** Tails walked up to Sonic. Pro.Dow. took on Shadow's form. The **real** Shadow was kicking Eggman's ass in poker…

"Oh, hey little bro!" he said to Tails.

Tails had an angry face. "Don't call me little bro… don't fuck with me, okay?" Tails asked angrily.

Pro.Dow. had a huge smile on. "Hey, Egghead! Look at Pro.Dow.'s camera monitors!" Shadow said.

"Nope… I'm not falling for it…" Eggman said.

Shadow sighed, dropped his cards and ran to the monitor. "Pro.Dow. try to get closer to Tails and Sonic! We want to hear their conversation!" Shadow said.

"Look, Sonic… I'm not that little anymore… I can do things even **you** can't… I can handle the things your heart can't… so don't fuck around with me… okay?" Tails asked.

Sonic tried to say something… but he was too confused.

**Eggman's lab… after Tails came back… **

"Sirs, handling system is being blocked. Sirs, handling system is being blocked." Gemini said.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Rouge is trying to take control of her body again!" Eggman said.

"Well, that's because… you didn't shut Gemini or Leo down or anything… so their power wears out… they need to recharge!" Tails said.

"Oh shit! Tails! We pretend to beat his sorry ass again!" Shadow said.

Rouge looked up. "Why am I here again? How'd I get here?"

From the other room next to them… they heard: "Oh shit! Where the hell am I?" Knuckles yelled.

Shadow started kicking Eggman. He kicked Eggman in the nuts. "Oh shit… that's a bit much…" Eggman whispered.

"Hey! Look at the screen! It's Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Yeah… that's his big plan this time… but we're trying to destroy it…" Tails said.

"Shouldn't we warn Sonic and everyone?" Rouge asked, holding her cell phone.

"NO!" Tails and Shadow yelled.

Knuckles ran into the room. He saw Shadow beating up Eggman and decided to join.

"Look, Rouge… Knuckles! You can't tell anyone about that robot!" Tails said.

They looked at him with suspicion. "Umm… because it'll blow up and destroy half of America!" Shadow said.

Tails gave a short sigh. The four ran out of the building.

"So… how are we taking out that robot?" Knuckles asked.

"Leave that to us…" Tails said.

Suddenly their watch phones turned on to reveal Pro.Dow. in his Shadow form.

"No…" Shadow whispered.

"You guys! Sonic's getting suspicious!" Pro.Dow. said.

Knuckles and Rouge looked at them in shock. Shadow was nervous. Tails smiled and took out, what looked like an ordinary camera. "Say, cheese!"

He snapped a photo. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other. "How'd we get here?" Knuckles asked.

"What is that?" Shadow asked.

"It's a memory absorbent camera… or a M.A.C… I set it to 15 minutes… that's when they found themselves inside the lab…" Tails said.

"That M.A.C.'s a nice invention…" Shadow said.

"Yep!"

"Lemme borrow it sometimes…"

**End for now! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
